


together, together

by Loafer_btw



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loafer_btw/pseuds/Loafer_btw
Summary: Dan likes giving head.





	together, together

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for months now, but Dan inspired me to finish it.

If Dan had to pick, he might have to say this was one of his favorite sex positions. Even though the tile was hard and uncomfortable on his knees, and an irritating part of his brain was nagging him about wasting water, he loves the fresh taste of damp skin and the way the soapy scent mingles with Phils musk. He loves the feel of the spray of water along his legs, positioned just right to keep him from getting chilled without having water in his eyes. He loves the way Phil struggles to grip the slick wall, and he especially loves the way their voices reverberate when they moan.

He licks and kisses his way along Phil’s upper thigh, savoring the feel of Phil’s wet skin on his tongue, before sucking a mark into the crevice of Phil’s hips. He’s teasing. Taking his time. Phil is hard, he can feel his cock brushing against his cheek and neck occasionally, and he’s impatient, pushing his hips forward and tightening his grip on Dan’s hair. Dan grins into Phil’s hip before giving the bruise he left a light kiss, before leaning back and placing both of his hands on Phil’s hips. Phil immediately let’s go of Dan’s hair, bracing instead on the tile wall.

“Fuck, yeah, Dan, do it.” Phil said, voice just shy of pleading, and Dan smirks, looking up the long expanse of Phil’s naked body to meet his eyes. Phil had pushed his hair back, but a few strands were falling in front of his eyes, which were dark and heavy, and his mouth was hanging open. “C’mon.” he urged, pushing his hips a little bit forward, sending a thrill through Dan’s body. 

Dan holds Phil’s gaze as he opens his mouth and ducks his head, letting the head of Phil’s cock rest against tongue. He enjoys the weight of him, the familiar intimacy of it, before running the flat of his tongue against the underside of Phil’s cock. Phil makes a “mm” sound, and Dan finally closes his eyes and takes the head into his mouth, sucking tightly and working his tongue over the slit and pulse point. Phil gasped, and Dan hears the thump of his head falling back onto the tile wall, feels his hands come to grip his arms. 

Dan fucking loves this. He loves the warm stretch in his mouth, the quiet sounds Phil makes over him, even the flavor on his tongue. He loved the feeling of power mixed with the vulnerability of being on his knees. He loves that he is good at this, that he knows exactly what Phil likes, that he can swallow the entirety of Phil’s impressive length.

He doesn’t take Phil all the way down into his throat, not yet. He alternates between bobbing quickly, taking Phil just to the back of his mouth each time, and sucking just the tip, hard, working his hand along the rest of him, rubbing his thumb along the purple vain. This is usually how he blows Phil, and Phil loves it, Dan can hear his quiet grunts when Dan gently runs his teeth along the head. He doesn’t normally deepthroat, even though his has a very tame gag reflex, there’s always the chance of mood-killing gagging, plus it leaves his voice noticeably raspy, but, well, it makes him happy. And that’s a good enough excuse for him.

He waits until he hears Phil’s breathing become ragged before taking a deep breath and swallowing him in one go. Phil let’s out a strangled gasp that immediately turns into a long moan, hands flying to grip Dan’s hair, as Dan works his throat around Phil’s length, until he needs air, coming off with a pop, eyes watering, a trail of spit hanging between his mouth and Phil’s cock. “Fuck, Dan, Dan, oh my god…” Phil’s mumbling above him, eyes squeezed shut. Dan regains his breath.

“Fuck me.” He says to Phil, voice deep, before swallowing him again. Phil’s whole body spasms, and he moans loudly again, thrusting lightly into Dan’s mouth. Dan moans, reaching down to squeeze his cock, because it’s fucking incredible, he can’t describe how much he loves feeling Phil fuck his mouth, feeling him come apart. Phil’s chanting his name, and Dan has to pull away to gasp for air, he knows Phil’s close, he swallows around him one last time before Phil stagers, mouth falling open in a silent gasp, eyes squeezed shut tight, and Dan feels his come in his throat. He chokes a little, then, and pulls away to wipe at his eyes and get his breath back. Phil’s chest is still heaving, and he strokes his fingers through Dan’s hair.

“Dan. You’re amazing.” Phil tells him, sounding slightly delirious, and Dan giggles. Phil pulls him to his feet and tugs their bodies together, kissing him deeply, one hand working between their bodies to grip Dan’s cock. It doesn’t take long for Dan to come, gasping into Phil’s shoulder, and the water has long gone cold, but they stand there for a while longer, grinning stupidly at each other and trading soft kisses.

Or.

Or, there’s this. Later the same day, after meetings and dinner and several episodes of multiple tv shows. Dan would also consider this one of his favorite positions. On his back, Phil pushing slowly into him, bareback, which they don’t do often. It’s low risk, for them, their both clean and not sleeping with other people, but condoms are so much less messy.

Today, though, there’s a towel under Dan to help with the mess, and it’s so worth it, because the feeling of skin on skin is wonderful. 

This isn’t going to last long, Dan knows. If you included the heart to heart they had had earlier about the future of their YouTube careers, which Dan totally did, because hot damn, good communication and emotional warm fuzzies were fucking turn ons in a long term relationship, then their foreplay had lasted for about four hours, starting with some heated petting while rewatching an episode of Queer Eye. 

Dan can tell Phil’s trying not to lose control so soon. He relaxes as Phil bottoms out, admiring the look of bliss mixed with concentration on Phil’s face, and is still, careful not to tighten around Phil and send him over the edge. Phil meets his gaze and grins sheepishly.

“I’m so close.” He says, thrusting a little bit, carefully.

“I know.” Dan runs his fingers down Phil’s sides. “Me too, just need a little…” he trails of with a gasp as Phil thrusts again, harder this time, just the way Dan likes it. “Yeah…” He mumbles, eyes falling closed. “More.”

Instead, he feels Phil shift, and then Phil is kissing him, deeply, and Dan makes a pleased sound. Kissing is good. But the press of Phil’s cock in him is making the want bloom in his belly, and he tightens around Phil’s cock. Phil whines, low in his throat.

“Phil.” Dan pleads, thrusting up. Phil braces his hands on either side of Dan’s head and begins thrusting at earnest, hard and deep, and Dan moans “yes”, head falling back, letting himself be consumed by the feeling of Phil in him, of the amazing friction. He turns his head, mouth finding one of Phil’s hands and licking it, and Phil gets the idea, he sits back, fingers on one hand squeezing his hips, the others curling between Dan’s lips. Dan sucks Phil’s fingers as far into his mouth as they will go, laving them with his tongue. 

The heat that has been building all evening is rising fast, and all Dan can do is moan, but of course Phil knows, Phil is panting too, and Dan’s not sure which one of them comes first, but when Dan opens his eyes, Phil is pulling out, watching his come leak out of Dan’s hole. Dan reaches down between his legs to feel it, and Phil makes a face at him. 

“Kinky.” Phil says, before wobbling his way to the bathroom and coming back with a damp hand towel. He wipes the streaks of come off of Dan’s stomach, before handing it to Dan so he can wipe his fingers clean. He then curls next to Dan, slinging one leg over his.

Dan hates to admit that plain old vanilla missionary sex is one of his favorite types, but he can’t deny that he loves the intimacy of it, the emotional and physical connection that fills him with a unique contentment. 

They’re quiet for a moment, letting their breathing even out. It’s Phil who breaks the silence. “I’m proud of you, you know.” He says quietly, face tucked against Dan’s shoulder.

Dan frowns. It had been a day since he uploaded his “Living My Truth” video, and the reaction was decidedly mixed. His feeling on it were decidedly mixed. His hodge-podge thoughts and desires had manifested themselves into a hodge-podge video. He opened his mouth to argue, but Phil’s hand covered it.

“Shh.” Phil said. “I know what you’re thinking. You made it for you, and it was really brave.” Phil turned Dan’s face towards him. “It’s going to inspire people, like you inspire me. Ok?”

Dan curled into Phil, face pressed against his chest. “Shut up, sap.” He said, his voice coming out thick.

Phil kissed his forehead before pushing him away. “You need to get yourself cleaned up before bed.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dan sits up. Everything seems to have dried, so he stands carefully and makes his way to the bathroom. When he returns, Phil has changed into his pyjama bottoms, and Dan flops on top of him. 

“Heavy.” Phil grunts, but wraps his arms around Dan’s middle. Dan looks down at Phil’s face for a moment before pressing a quick kiss to his lips and rolling off of Phil and turning off the light.


End file.
